Mario: Yoshi vs Kirby 2: Picnic Panic
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Yoshi is out on a picnic with Mario and the gang, as is told to guard their food while they are gone. And then along comes Kirby...again. How will he deal with the little pink troublemaker this time? Rated T.


**Story**: Mario: Yoshi Vs Kirby 2: Picnic Panic  
**Author**: Master Jin Sonata  
**Written**: February 21st, 2011  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nintendo or its grub-gobbling heroes.

* * *

**One-Shot: Yoshi vs Kirby 2: Picnic Panic**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach, and of course, Yoshi, were out for a walk in the park. That wasn't the sole reason they were there though. They were really out on a picnic.

Once the group reaches their desired location and set out their things, Mario approaches Yoshi.

"**Yoshi, myself and the rest of the group are going to go-a fishing at the lake down hill. We're leaving the picnic basket and the drinks-a here with you. Don't touch-a a thing until we return, alright?"** Mario tells the green dinosaur.

Yoshi stands up straight and salutes, agreeing to Mario's instructions.

After they had left the area, Yoshi yawns and settles down on the warm grass next to the food and blanket, opting to give himself a little nap instead. He closes his eyes as he starts to drift off.

Besides, who in the world would want to steal their food in such a private place like t-

**SSSLUUUUUUUUURPPP!**

Yoshi's eyes flew open as soon as he heard the sounds of someone inhaling nearby. He looks up and sees that same pink ball of trouble he dealt with just weeks ago…

…Kirby.

Kirby's waves at Yoshi while the now bloated Kirby held their picnic basket hostage within his mouth.

"**WAH!"** Yoshi yelps as he stood up and runs over to Kirby, hopping up and down and yelling dino-gibberish, demanding him to spit it out.

Kirby just stares at Yoshi as if the dinosaur was crazy. Instead he simply shrugs and starts wobbling off in the opposite direction.

Yoshi started turning red with frustration as he then charges right at Kirby, ready to tackle the pink glob and force it to cough up their food.

**WHACK!**

Unbeknownst to our green hero, Kirby was armed, as he turned around and clocked Yoshi right in the nose with his magic hammer.

"**Bai!"** Kirby waves at the now dazed Yoshi as he starts to float-jump away from the scene.

After regaining his composure, Yoshi looks up to see the culprit trying to fly away.

Acting quickly, Yoshi runs across the park and spots a young boy playing with his kite. After the kite came down low enough to the ground, he grabs a hold to it and was whisked away into the sky.

It didn't take long for Yoshi to get near his basket-snatching thief.

Without Kirby even noticing, Yoshi lets go from the kite, and manages to tackle Kirby, both individuals falling toward the ground and landing with a thud.

**WHAM!**

When Yoshi came to his senses, the food he was told to protect was sprawled everywhere in a big mess all around the picnic area.

Even worse, Mario and the gang had just returned to witness the disaster.

"**Yoshi! What on earth happened here?"** Peach asks Yoshi in shock.

Yoshi got to his feet and started explaining frantically that it was Kirby who started this mess, pointer over to where Kirby had landed earlier.

"**But there's nothing there but some pink-colored rock,"** Toad points out in confusion.

"**WUH?"** Yoshi said, turning around and as his jaw hits the ground, sees that Kirby had transformed itself to a pink weighted rock with two little black eyes.

"**That's-a it Yoshi, were-a going home, and when we get there, you are-a grounded for a month!"** Mario says as he drags Yoshi by the tail, the group leaving the picnic spot for home.

Kirby pops out of his transformed state and waves at Yoshi with a satisfied smile before leaving the scene of the crime.

* * *

**The End?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Again, if I get enough feedback, I'll write a part-three to this!**


End file.
